


Heaven Isn’t Too Far Away After All

by Lifeofcade



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-16 17:11:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 21,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14169618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lifeofcade/pseuds/Lifeofcade
Summary: Waverly Earp was not prepared for what was to come.Her sister has moved back into town to fulfill their family's destiny, which is killing revenants.Along with this, Waverly meets  Officer Nicole Haught, and boy howdy does she catch her eye. Are these two destined to be? Or doomed from the start?





	1. Officer Haught

Waverly's point of view-

 

"God damn it!! This nozzle never freaking works!!" I shout out loud. At least we haven't opened yet or I'd be making a fool of myself. I beat the contraption with my hands and it fights back spraying me in the face with beer. I pause for a second to catch my breath and hear someone laughing. I look up to see that a red headed woman in a police uniform is sitting right in front of me at the bar laughing hysterically. 

"Should I come back in ten?" The officer says with a huge smile on her face.

"Oh god, you saw all of that didn't you?" I say hiding my embarrassed face with my hands.

"If by all of that you mean you getting in a fight with that contraption, and it winning, then yes." The unnamed officer says

"Ya know I don't even know why my aunt has me working here. I'm Wav-"

"Waverly Earp right? You have quite a name around here." She says while I pat myself down with a rag.

"Unfortunately, and you are?"

She extends her hand which I take and we shake. "Officer Haught, but you can call me Nicole" 

"Officer Haught?" I say with a questioning look on my face.

"That is correct." She beams.

"Well Officer Haught would you give me a second I need to change my shirt" 

"Oh yeah of course" The officer says.

I giggle an awkward little giggle, "Would you mind, ya know turning around?"

"Oh right duh, excuse me you're just really...nice to look at" She grins. 

I'm thankful she has her back turned away from me and that my face is in my shirt because for some reason I was blushing.

"Shit. You got to be kidding me." I curse out loud.

"Everything alright?" Nicole says with her back still turned to me.

"Well I uhhhh managed to get myself stuck...think you could lend me a hand officer?"

Nicole jumps off her chair so fast she nearly falls. "Yes of course!"   
After coming to the other side of the bar Nicole helps me get my shirt off.

"Oww oww oww. It's tangled in my hair" I yelp scrunching my face up.

"Oops ahh sorry don't want to mess that pretty hair up.... there got it!"

The second I'm free from my shirt I notice Nicole's eyes going up and down my body. I blush and quickly cover my chest up.

"Ya know I think you owe me." Nicole says smiling at me, "If it wasn't for me who knows how you would've gotten out of your shirt. Care to grab a slice of pizza with me?"

"I would love to, but ya see I'm kinda in a relationship with a man, I mean a boy." I stuttered out, "I'm dating a man." I really butchered that one. 

"A man boy huh? I've been there before" Nicole says, "It's gruesome. Okay so some other time. I mean it." She winks at me real quick and walks out of Shortys.

Haught, I mean her last name is Haught.   
I am very much confused. Why the heck was I blushing?


	2. Champ

Waverly's point of view-

 

After my shift at Shortys today I raced home. Today has been painstakingly embarrassing and I just want to hop in the shower and wash it all away. (By "it" I mean the beer that has been stuck on me all day).

While in the shower I hear the front door open. No no no. Not today. I will not be murdered in the shower today!  
I jump out and wrap my towel around myself. Shit. The only things I have in here that I can use for a weapon is a lighter and a can of hair spray. I guess that will have to do.  
I hear footsteps getting closer and closer to the door, than I pounce!   
"I will turn you into smoked brisket I swear to-"

"Whoa whoa whoa!! Easy there firebender!!"

"Wynonna?!?!? What the hell??" I scream 

"That's not the warm welcome I was expecting. You dropped your towel by the way. Man sis, you need to do some landscaping If you know what I mean." Wynonna jokes, covering her eyes like she just saw Sasquatch.

"What are you doing here?? And don't judge my landscaping problem! I haven't gotten laid in weeks." I say my face turning a bright red. I should strangle her.

"I came for Curtis's funeral. Which I attended from a distance." She throws her hands up in innocence.

"Well if you scare me like that again I'll be attending your funeral. Now if you wouldn't mind, I need to get ready. My boyfriend begged that we go see the new horror movie everyone is raving about. The pondering two or whatever the hell you call it."

"You mean The Conjuring Two?" Wynonna says grinning like the smart ass that she is.

"Yes that one. I'm dreading it. Champ has been non stop trying to get into my pants for weeks."

"I mean, boyfriends do that." 

"Yeah but I don't know, I haven't had any desire for him for the past month." Wow. I've never actually said that before. 

"Well good luck on that sis!" Wynonna says giving me two big thumps up.

I finish straightening my hair when I hear the door. Ugh I'm not looking forward to this.

"Waverly! Chump is here for you!" Wynonna hollers at the top of her lungs.

I race down the stairs and meet Wynonna at the door. "His name isn't Chump, it's Champ" I say. I got to admit I had to hold in a giggle.

"Hey baby ready to go?" Champ says all excited like.

"More than ever," I hope he can't tell how much I'm not ready to go. 

Twenty minutes later after an excruciating, awkward car ride we pull up to the "movie theater." I say "movie theatre" because it's ran down, and half of the audience here most of the time are mice and old people.

Once we park the car I see someone who looks familiar get out of a car. Red hair, nice curvy body, wait what? It's officer Haught.   
I accidentally make eye contact and she comes walking over.

"Hey Waves! Who's this? You're kidding right? You're dating Chump?" She says rolling her eyes.

"It's Champ!" He grumbles, crossing his arms. "Baby come on the movie is starting in five minutes." He drags me along. I give a quick smile towards Nicole and continue walking to the theatre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I know, these are short chapters but believe me when I say they get longer. 
> 
> P.s. leave me some comments, I love reading them


	3. Dry popcorn

Nicole's point of view-

 

Champ seems like a real tool bag. He's fake, "Mr. Pretty Boy" and I don't have a good feeling about him. But Waverly, She seems like the real deal. 

I guess I better get in there. My little brothers movie has been over for ten minutes and who knows how much money he's spent on the claw machine. 

 

Waverly's point of view-

"Champ you're not even paying attention to this movie." I say stuffing pop corn into my mouth.

"Well I'm sorry but I can't keep my eyes off you." I don't even have to see his face to know that he's grinning.

"Oh please. I'm stuffing popcorn into my face. How attractive can that be?" I'm secretly just eating this dry popcorn so he doesn't try to start a makeout sesh.

"Whatever, if you were covered in popcorn I'd still go to town on you. What do you say we sneak off to the bathroom and have some fun." He says as he starts sliding his hand up my thigh.

I grab his hand and place it back where it belongs, not on me. "Yeah no thanks I'm actually pretty interested in this movie." 

"Come on babe it'll be fun." He places his hand back on me but higher up this time. "Like good old times before we graduated." 

"Would you get your hands off of me for crying out loud!" I accidentally yell causing a few people to turn around a stare at me. "I'm going to the bathroom." I tell him and run out of there. 

I go into the bathroom turn on the faucet and dab some water on my face. I can not stand him anymore. I fix my hair up a little bit and out comes Nicole from one of the stalls.

"Fancy running into you again Earp." She looks at me and smiles, if one thing is for sure she has a great smile.

"Oh hi Nicole. What movie are you watching?"

"Actually I'm just picking up my little brother, Axel. He's here with a few friends and someone's dad." She says.

"Awe that's fun. How old is he?" I can't help but wish that I came here with Nicole instead of dipshit Chump.

"He just turned thirteen a few days ago. Hey Waves is everything okay? You seem kinda stressed." She questions me putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Oh yeah yeah I'm all good just annoying boyfriend problems." Do I really seem that stressed? 

"Well ya know if he causes any problems I'll put him down for you." Nicole says cocking an eyebrow at me.

Right that second I hear Champ outside of the bathroom. "Come on Waverly I'm sorry you're just so irresistible." I let out a annoyed grumble and walk out in front of Nicole. 

The second Champ sees me he grabs my ass and I slap his hand away. 

"I want to go home Champ."

"Not until we finish this movie." Champ says grabbing my wrist harshly.

"Champ that's no way to handle a lady now is it?" Shit Nicole saw the whole thing. "Why don't you be a nice guy and take Waverly home?"

"Nah the only way she's getting home is if she walks home." I sharply elbow him in the side and he lets go.

"Well in that case I'll take you home Waves. Come on. See ya Chump"

I tell Champ that we'll talk about this later and follow Nicole out of the theatre.


	4. No touchy

Nicole's Point of view-

 

If I wasn't a well controlled human being I would've gave Champ one hell of a black eye. However, I don't think Waverly would've appreciated that too much. Or maybe she would.

When we get out to the car I hold Waverly's car door open for her. He might not treat her right but I sure as hell will. I close her door and and my brother climbs into the backseat after waving bye to his friends. 

"Waverly meet my little brother Axel, Axel meet Waverly." I say introducing them. 

Before Waverly can even say hi Axel blurts out "My sister talked about you all day."

I glance over at Waverly who is blushing and failing miserably at trying to cover it up.    
"Aw that's sweet." She says shyly.  
Before she can ask what I said about her I turn up some music, start the car and pull out of the theater. 

Thanks to one of my windows being broken for the past month I haven't been able to roll it up. I notice Waverly shivering. Luckily because I'm smart, I keep one of my hoodies in the back seat. I reach in the back seat, grab it which I then hand to Waverly. "Here Waves put this on."

"Is this yours?" She's asks which I nod my head to. "Are you sure?" 

I nod my head again, "Of course, I don't want you to be cold." Waverly puts on my hoodie which I do have to say she looks adorable in. "Are you going to be okay Waves?" I really am concerned. I only just met her today but I can tell she's a big hearted person who doesn't deserve that type of crap from anyone. 

She takes a few seconds to respond but when she does all she says is "I hate him." If I wasn't driving right now I'd hug her.   
"He's just such a tool some times. That's all that's on his mind 24/7. Sex sex sex."

I'm glad my brother is passed out in the backseat cause if not, I'm not sure he's had the "talk" yet and I am not going down that road.   
I'm not exactly too sure on how to comfort Waverley so I set my hand on hers and squeeze it. I feel her jump at that so I quickly put my hand back on the steering wheel. 

"I'm going to break up with him."  Is the next thing she says.   
I kind of just did a mental double fist pump to the air.

"You just deserve so much better than him Waves. You know you do. You're sweet, beautiful, brave, tough, and kind. And he's just a jerk."

"That's really-" she pauses, "sweet of you to say." 

I know this has to be tough on her.  
It's still about ten more minutes until we get to Waverly's house. Feeling like I'm not helping too much I change the radio station to something calming. I ask Waves if it's okay, to find out that she's fallen asleep. Granted it is almost eleven.

Ten short minutes later I pull onto the Earp homestead. I get out and go around to her side of the car and open the door. I give Waverly a little shake and she opens her eyes and groggily unbuckles her seat belt. She gets out and sort of stumbles into my arms and hugs me. 

"Thanks for being there for me Nicole." And walks up to the porch and goes into the house.

She smells good.  
Like rose buds and gingerbread man cookies.  
Crap. She still has my hoodie. I guess that gives me a reason to come back and see her again. 

I get back into the car to see that my brother has woken up for him to say "I like her. She's nice."

All I say is "I like her too."  
Hopefully she'll be okay. I pull out of the drive way then head to my moms to drop my brother off.

Waverly's point of view-  
The second I get inside I make a beeline to my bed room. I am exhausted and my heart is heavy. I look down to notice that I'm still wearing Nicole's hoodie. It smells like coffee and campfire. Champ always smelled like alcohol and over powering cologne. I haven't even thought about how I'm going to break up with him. Do I do it bluntly? Do I do it over text? Yikes that might be too cold. I'll tell him to come over and talk to me tomorrow.   
One thing is for sure, I'm sleeping in this hoodie. I hit the bed and am out in two minutes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little insider fact- Axel is the name of my nephew.


	5. Off with you

Waverly's point of view-

I wake up to the smell of bacon and coffee. I really gotta get used to Wynonna being back. I go into my bathroom to brush my teeth and I notice that Nicole's hoodie has a unicorn on it, with the word "pride" underneath it. She's a lesbian. I should've known. 

"Baby girl breakfast is ready." Wynonna hollers from the kitchen.

I get down stairs to see a red headed girl sitting at the breakfast table. Oh god. Not now I look horrible. I turn around and quietly try to creep back up the stairs when the floor squeaks. Stupid old house.

"Oh hi waves!" Nicole says peering around the corner of the kitchen. No turning back now. 

"Officer Haught, wasn't expecting company." I say pulling out a chair at the table.

"Sorry sis she came knocking at the door and told me she's how you got home last night and that you had a bad night so I let her in." Wynonna says making an "oops" face.

"I figured I'd check up on you, plus you still have my hoodie. I mean, unless you planned on keeping it. I don't wear that one that often" 

"Yes! Wait. I mean are you sure?" Real smooth Waverly.

Nicole giggles, "Of course, you'll probably have more use of it than I would."

"So uhhhh how'd you guys meet?" Wynonna asks feeling left out.

"She got wet and I helped her take her shirt off."

I give her a light kick under the table. "Ow", Nicole mumbles.

"I had an accident at Shortys and she witnessed the whole thing." I say hoping Wynonna won't question us. 

Perfect timing. Champ pulls up. "Perfect" I cry internally.

"Hey guys would you mind going in the other room so I can talk to Champ."

"Yeah right! Like I'd miss that!" Wynonna says rubbing her hands together.

"Sorry Waves but I kinda wanna see this too."

"Okay fine." I say to both girls. "But no butting in."

"No promises!" Both girls chime in sync.

I open the door to Champ who doesn't look to be in the best mood. "Well uhhhh good morning to you too." He says obviously judging my outfit. "Why don't you get dressed and come over to my place with me and I'll make yesterday up to you." A big grin appearing on his face. I already know what he is thinking and I'm not the slightest bit interested.

I cut him off before he starts talking again.    
"I'm breaking up with you." I quickly blurt out.

"You're funny babes, now get in the truck." He starts pulling me out the door.  
Within half a second both Wynonna and Nicole are to their feet right by my side.

"No Champ why don't you get in the truck, and yah know drive away and don't come back" Wynonna demands, poking his chest and getting in his personal bubble.

"Yeah Chump and if I see you touch Waverly like that again I will "touch" you in ways that you aren't going to like." Nicole starts ushering Champ to his truck. When I say usher I mean forcing him to his truck. 

He thankfully gets in the truck and speeds off the homestead property leaving a whole bunch of dirt in the air. Why am I so relieved? Maybe I've just never noticed how badly he treats me until Nicole popped up. 

Nicole's radio then goes off saying "Officer Haught we need you down at the station."

"Duty calls" Nicole says as she starts walking towards her car to give me a quick smile over her shoulder. 

"Well that was surely something!" Chimes in Wynonna. "Good for you baby girl! He seemed like a real loser."

"So sis, I take it you're staying around for good this time?" I ask trying to get the topic off of Champ. I don't care to talk about him.

"Yes actually, no one else can get rid of these revenants and put an end to this curse. To top it off, there's some type of demon killing group here called the Black Badge Division. My boss is a real winner." She says obviously meaning it sarcastically. "His name is Deputy Marshall Dolls."

I think my head is going to explode. Before Wynonna can start talking again, I cut her off "I need some dang Tylenol. I am getting overwhelmed very quickly!" I say tripping over my words. 

"Okay well I've got to get down to the station. Take some time to reflect on everything and I'll see you later." Wynonna says picking up her Harley Davidson keys. I've never been one to care much for motorcycles but her all matte black 1500cc engine bike will catch anyone's eye. 

Wynonna walks out and I can hear the bike start up. I go into the kitchen and scrummage through the cabinets and find a bottle of Tylenol pm, pop two in my mouth and head for the couch.


	6. Brown eyed butterflies

A few days later.....

Waverly's point of view-

The only times I've left the house these past three days is to work at Shortys and head home. I can't wrap my head around anything. Wynonna is gone all day killing revenants with Dolls and this man named Doc, which I Guess is actually Doc Holiday. Yes, the Doc Holiday. Champ left town I guess which is all good in my books, the further away he is from me the better. I haven't spoke to Nicole since the day I broke up with Champ. I also may not have taken her hoodie off since she gave it to me, it gives me a good sense of comfort. God. I've got to come to terms with this. 

I guess I'm in luck, Gus is home and getting ready to run back into town. I suppose I'll have her drop me off at the station, but not wearing this. 

I race up stairs, brush my teeth and throw my hair in a messy bun. I go through my closet looking for some pants. "Ah these will work", I say to myself. They're black leggings, which are about the only things I wear. I throw on a jacket over Nicole's hoodie. It's been extremely cold lately and I'd prefer not to freeze. I put on my uggs and meet Gus down stairs.

"Finally getting out of the house are ya? Good for you." My aunt pipes, giving me a hug.

"Auntie I need advice. My heart is telling me one thing while my head is telling me another."

"What's this about?" Gus says pulling a chair up to sit down.

"As you know, I broke up with Champ last week. I say it's mainly because he was a tool, which don't get me wrong, he is but that's not the only reason. There's someone new in town, a woman actually and I feel as if I could really gain feelings for her."

Gus looks puzzled, "Okay." She pauses, "So what's the problem?"

She makes this sound a whole lot easier than it is.

"I've never had feelings for a woman." My words just hang in the air, echoing in my head.

Once again my aunt just says, "I'm still not seeing what the problem is. You like her don't you?"

"Well yes." I say. I just said that out loud. Nicole what are you doing to me?

"She treats you right doesn't she? She makes you smile and gives you butterflies?"

Blushing I nod my head.

"Then go after her. You're a smart girl who always chases her heart, don't let something as silly as your sexuality confusion stop you now. So you like a woman. So what? I want you to be happy and I hope you choose the right thing to do."

With that my aunt smiles at me and opens the door for me and we walk out to the car.

Ten minutes later we arrive at the station.  
Gus gives me a "Go get them tiger!", and I get out of the car and watch her drive off.

I walk into the station, see Nicole sitting at her desk and make a sharp right turn into the nearest office and shut the door.

"Waves?" I hear Nicole say.  
I hear her get up from the chair at her desk and start walking towards the office that I'm in. I sit down on the floor before my butterflies get to me and knock me off my feet. The door clicks and in she comes.

"What is going on Waves? I've called your house multiple times and no one answers."

I bury my hands into my face and let out a sigh.

Nicole is already sitting on the ground next to me running her hands through my hair.  
"Waves what's wrong? You can tell me anything. You know that right?"

"I'm scared." I say, which comes out all muffled because my face is still in my hands.

"What?" Nicole says "Can you repeat that? Maybe after looking up at me."

I lift my head up and her eyes are aligned right with mine. I've never noticed how comforting brown eyes could be, and hers are looking right at me. 

"I'm scared."

"Be a little more specific Waves, scared of what?" She questions. I can see the concern in her eyes.

"Scared of my feelings" I mumble looking down. "Scared of my feelings I have for you."

"You— you have feelings for me?" Nicole stutters.

I'm not looking at her directly but I can see her blushing out of the corner of my eyes.

"Yes and it scares me because I've never had feelings for a woman. But when I look at you, it's like I'm no longer here. Looking at you makes me realize that heaven isn't some far away land, it's actually right in front of me."

Nicole puts her hand on my cheek and uses her other hand to turn my face up to hers. She looks shocked and I'm not sure whether it's a good type of shock or a bad, does she already have a girlfriend? Did I push her away too far and now she's scared to get close?

"I'm scared because what if I mess this up? What if you're too good for me?" I'm about to ramble on some more when I realize she hasn't said anything.

"Nicole? Say something please, anything."

All she replies with is, "You are so amazing."

Next thing I know she is getting closer to me. So close that I can see every little detail in her face. I bring a shaky hand up and cup her face, stroking my thumb lightly across her jawline. She closes the distance between us and kisses me, in a instance I'm engulfed with butterflies and happiness and everything in between. It's not rushed, it's not sloppy, it's perfect. Her lips are so soft and she's so gentle. 

I'm about to transition myself onto her lap when I hear footsteps.  
We pull apart. I'm blushing and she's blushing with the biggest smile on her face.

"What are you two doing in here?" It's Dolls. I'm assuming this based off the fact that Wynonna said he's dark skinned, tall and muscular and looks like he didn't get enough hugs when he was a child. 

"We uhhhhh—" Nicole gets out before Dolls cuts her off.

"It doesn't matter, Waverly your sister is looking for you. Something's happened."

That can't be good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter was a decent chapter with some good fluff in it. Looking back on it now I could’ve written it so much better.


	7. An eventful day

Nicole's point of view-

 

I've been sitting here for the past ten minutes.   
Right here where Waverly Earp kissed me....not just kissed me but told me she has feelings for me. What!?!??   
I think if I would've blushed any harder my face would've broke. 

"Officer Haught! I don't know what you're doing but it's definitely not working. I gave you a whole stack of paperwork. Stop horsing around and get back to it!" My boss Sheriff Nedley barks at me.   
"Yes sir, right away." I think I nearly shit myself. I mean if my pants were that tight around me I would be pretty unhappy too.  
I wonder what Dolls was talking about when he said something happened.

"Gus ran off. Left a note and disappeared." I hear who I'm going to assume to be Wynonna in the other room.  
Isn't Gus their Aunt? Ugh that's going to be hard on Waverly.  
I better go check on her.

"What's going on Waves? I heard Wynonna say that your aunt ran off. Is that true?"  
I see a tear run down Waverly's face and wrap her into a hug.

"Her note says she got tired of this town and all the creepy stuff going on. Left the bar to me, said not to worry and disappeared. I just saw her a few hours ago and now she's gone. She's all I had left here."  
Waverly explains, crying into my chest.

"Shhh Waves" I say rubbing her back up and down. "That's not true. You have Wynonna now. You have me now. You're not alone, I'm not sure about Wynonna but it seems like I'm gonna be around here for quite a while."  
This has been a quite rather long hug, but I don't mind. Not one bit.

"Good." Waverly manages to stifle out. She pulls away but still has her arms around my waist. She's so beautiful, even when she's got tears running down her face which I wipe away with my thumb.

Waverly then unwraps her arms around me and says "I need to speak to my sister some more in private if that's okay..."

"Of course Waves, if you need anything I'm here." I say giving her a reassuring smile.

Waverly walks into the office that Wynonna is in and shuts the door.

I wonder why they had to talk in private. I feel like she didn't tell me everything. I mean, I know this town is creepy but to just get up and leave within three hours is kinda odd.

I guess I need to get going and get home. It's 5:00 pm and I haven't fed Charles. Charles my lovely, short brown haired munchkin kitty holds grudges on me I swear.

I need to introduce Charles and Waves to each other, I hope they get along because I have a feeling they're going to be seeing a lot of each other.

I pick up my stack of paper work rolling my eyes.  
""I gave you a whole stack of paper work!"" I mock out loud.

"What was that Officer Haught?"

Shit. Nedley.

"I said I've already got half of the stack finished." Which is obviously a lie.

"I know that's not what you said, but knowing that everyone's had a long day I'll let you off easy." He says.

"Thank you sir." I say quickly walking out of the station.

Real nice Nicole. You get an A+ for that one.

After getting in my "lovely" car I get home twelve minutes later. I'm immediately greeted by a cranky looking Charles who then meows very loudly. "Hi buddy. Sorrrrryyyy" I say to him scratching his forehead how he likes. Like he can actually understand, it's the thought that counts. 

After feeding Charles I strip of clothing and hop in the shower.   
Shit I left the door open which means Charles is gonna come in and do his weird thing where he stares at me while I'm in the shower.   
Yup here he comes jingling down the hall way.  
He enters the bathroom, plops right down and stares at me.  
Man I wonder what that cat is thinking.

I get out of my very long, hot shower. Put on one of my many pairs of short short athletic shorts and a black tank top. Once I get into my bedroom I do my nightly exercise that consists of fifty push-ups and fifty sit-ups and crawl into bed. Tonight I'm going to sleep thinking of Waverly and that kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shhhh don’t tell anyone, but I wrote this chapter baked as a cake.


	8. High in flames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess I should probably include a drug warning.

Waverly's point of view-

 

I wake up around noon.   
It's Saturday which means no work.  
Before Gus left I guess she hired a few more workers, they seem to be keeping the place on its feet.

Just like every other day, yesterday was a train wreck.  
All except for the part where Nicole and I shared a passionate kiss.   
Did that really happen?   
Someone pinch me, I'm dreaming.

Of course right then my door flies open, "Baby girl get your booty up!! It's noon!!" Hollers Wynonna standing in the door way.   
Before I get the chance to fire a pillow at her she leaves.

She sure seemed chippy. I for one am not.

I stretch and slowly drag myself out of bed.

I go into the bathroom and nearly scream when  I see myself in the mirror. I guess this is what happens when a person cries until they fall asleep. My hair is a tangled mess and my eyes are all puffy, I look like I just crawled out of my grave.  
This calls for a shower.

Five minutes later I step out of the shower, that might be a new record. 

Wrapping a towel around me I go to my closet to find something to wear, I'll put some effort in today. Only for Nicole.

Underwear, underwear. Ahh yes these ones, I hold the grey thongs up and admire them. I knew buying these would come in handy some day. I find a pair of light blue skinny jeans with a rip in the knee and my pink long sleeve Coachella shirt. This will work. I go back into the bathroom and start straightening my hair, once satisfied I unplug the hot device. I brush my teeth, splash on some perfume and leave the bathroom.

Once I reach the bottom of the stairs I see Wynonna impatiently tapping her foot.   
"Finally! Man you are slow!" She says getting up and putting her jacket on.

"You wanna tell me what we're doing? Most importantly, why I have to go with?" I question bending over to put my white converse on.

"They found him!!" Wynonna beams.

Yesterday while at the station she said Gus had called and said she ran into a revenant and that was her true reason for leaving. She told Wynonna that he threatened to kill her and only let her live to pass the note on that they're coming for Wynonna. Luckily the revenant was still in his work uniform which conveniently said his name on it, "Samuel Waters".

"They found him?? Really?? Let's go kill his sorry ass!!!" I say running out the house.

"That's the spirit." I hear Wynonna say following me out the door. 

We arrive at the station where Dolls is waiting right inside for us.

We follow Dolls into the office and quickly sit down giving him our full attention.

"We were able to track Waters down to a farm house twenty minutes out of town." Dolls says pointing to a spot on a map, it's literally all field with a tiny little log cabin right smack dab in the middle.

All three of us load up in Dolls all black ford truck and start our hunt. 

Twenty minutes later we arrive, when I say arrive I mean we're sitting at the end of a very long driveway.

Wynonna hands me a small pistol "Do you know how to shoot a gun?" She asks me carefully placing it in my hands.

"Do you really need to ask? Who else do think protects Shorty's from thieves. I've never killed anyone though, just kinda shot a guy in the foot once." I cringe from the memory and turn the gun carefully over in my hand, inspecting every inch of it.

Dolls turns the truck off and we start thinking of an attack plan.

"Okay Waverly you're gonna go around back and enter the house, try to get him to come out the front where we'll be waiting." Dolls explains to me. This is so cool!!! "Does this mean I'm a part of the gang now???" I ask bouncing up and down.

"Sure. Whatever." Dolls unenthusiastically says back.

"Let's leave the truck here and walk the rest of the way so he doesn't hear us." Wynonna says to both of us.

After that we start walking down the drive way guns to our side. 

When we reach the house its self we split ways.  
Dolls and Wynonna hide behind a run down trailer home and I start sneaking around back.

I reach the back porch and notice a door open, which I quietly sneak into. Once in I shut the door as quietly as possible.

"Are all Earps this foolish? I have cameras around the whole property." I jump and quickly turn around to notice that what I thought to be a log house is actually a green house...full of...marijuana... There's a man standing on the opposite side of the room smirking. 

"You just locked yourself in." The man laughs.

"Ahhh so I'm gonna assume that you're the revenant who threatened my auntie." I say surveying the room more with my eyes. Rows and rows of marijuana plants. 

"You are correct, real lovely hot rod too. Now you be a good Earp and sit in here while I go kill your sister." The man says throwing a lit cigar into a near plant which quickly goes up in flames.

Before I can take a step forward Waters opens the front door and slams it shut quickly.

I race to the other side of the room to find that the door is locked shut.

Shit. By this time multiple plants are up in flames.


	9. Wrecked

Wynonna's point of view-

 

"Where's my sister sleezeball??"   
I shout at the revenant who just came out the front door.

"Don't worry about her, she's fine. Just probably a little on cloud 9." The red eyed revenant says walking towards me and Dolls.

"Besides I'm not interested in her, you're the one I want. You're the one we all want." He says aiming a two barrel shot gun at me. He fires and I prepare myself for pain but it doesn't come. 

"Son of a bitch!!! This old piece of-"   
I kick him in the groin before the revenant can get the rest of his sentence out.  
He falls to his knees and the shotgun drops to the ground, which Dolls quickly picks up.

I bring my demon killing gun, better known as Peacemaker up to the revenants forehead. The gun starts glowing and I can see Waters teeth chattering. He thought he was going to win this one.

"I'd say burn in hell, but I don't think it's necessary." I fire Peacemaker and watch the revenant get sucked back to the world where he came from.

"Uhhhh does someone wanna tell me why that guy just disappeared into a fiery hole in the ground?" A woman's voice says behind Dolls and I. We quickly turn around.

"Nicole what are you doing here...?" I say eyeing Dolls.

"I saw Dolls truck and thought I'd check out what's going on. Now it's your turn. What happened to that man?"

I think quick. "Ummm we're filming a movie. It's called ummm, Crazy Bastard starring me, good ole crazy bastard Wynonna Earp."  
Nicole doesn't look the slightest bit impressed. "No? Not gonna believe it?" I ask Nicole.

"Not for a second." She replies back.

Dolls sighs, "Nicole, Waverly will tell you everything."

I panic, "Oh shit! Waverly where is she??"   
Just then I notice a orange glow coming from inside the house.

"She's in there?!?!?" Nicole almost shouts.

 

Nicole's point of view-

 

I nearly trip running up to the steps of the house. I smell...weed.

I kick the door a few times until it swings open, I then use the front part of my shirt to cover my mouth and nose. Right inside of the house is Waverly, she's just sitting on the floor. 

"Hi officer Haught stuff." Waverly says giggling uncontrollably.

"Waves come on!!" I walk in and pull Waverly to her feet with my free hand and walk out of the house.

"Is she okay???" Wynonna says running up to her sister.

"What the hell was she doing in there by herself!?!" I nearly scream at Wynonna.

Noticing how scary I probably sounded I breathe and say, "She's fine. She's just very, very high."

"Nicole can you take her home, after her high wears off she'll tell you what you saw. Please. I need to go back to the station with Dolls." A pleading Wynonna says.

"Sure no thing." I say back forcing a fake smile on my face. She could have died in there. 

I put a arm around Waverly and lead her to my car. "Wanna go home Waves?" I ask her looking down. Jesus. Her eyes are as red as can be. I doubt she's ever been high. 

"You're sooooo prettyyyy." Waverly gushes

"Shhh Waves get in the car." She gets in, as I go to buckle her in she pulls my hair lightly and giggles. 

Oh boy this is going to be interesting. 

The whole ride to Waverly's she's just staring at me. She occasionally pokes me in the face and giggles when I tell her to stop.

We finally arrive at the homestead and I look at Waverly who is spaced out with a big smile on her face.

"Waverly how high are you?" I ask her, putting my hand to her cheek and turning her face towards me.

She just snickers, "No officer it's 'hi how are you?'"

"Let's just get you inside." I say taking the key out of the ignition. 

I get out and walk to the other side of the car.   
Waverly slowly gets out. 

I put my arm around her waist and lead her up the porch.

The second we're inside Waverly plops down on the couch. I join her and turn on the tv.

"Hey! I was watching that!" Waves says playfully slapping my hand.

"Waverly the tv wasn't even on." I say trying to hold my laughter back.

"Oh right I knew that. Officer Haught I've got the munchies. For you." She says a grin appearing from cheek to cheek.

Dang. High Waverly is a flirting machine. Not that I don't mind. 

"Let's get you something to eat then we can watch a movie." I say getting up to go in the kitchen. Before I take more than one step I'm being pulled back. 

"Give me a kiss." Waverly pleads, smiling up at me.

If she keeps saying all this cute stuff I won't be able to control myself. I lean down and kiss her on the forehead. 

I come back in the living room and give Waverly a bowl of cereal which she scarfs down.

We're watching, Don't Breathe when Waverly's eyes start getting really heavy. 

Without thinking about it she kicks her shoes off and pulls her jeans off.

0h sweet Jesus.

She plops down on me "oof", I let out.

"Stay the night pweaseee." Waverly gets out before falling asleep. 

"Anything you ask." I whisper running my hand through her soft brown hair. 

From this angle with Waverly on her stomach on top of me it looks like she's wearing no underwear. Nice thong Waves. 

I'm tempting myself. No Nicole. Naughty. You are not Champ. Luckily there's a blanket behind me on top of the couch. I twist around carefully to not wake up Waverley, grab the blanket, unfold it and put it over us. 

This is a feeling I could get used to. 

Her right by my side (in this case on me). Something about her makes me want to protect her with my whole life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. 
> 
> P.s. follow me on twitter if you want @ _lifeofcade_


	10. Angel

Waverly's point of view-

 

I wake up to a tickling feeling on my forehead, I look up to see Nicole breathing nice and slowly.

We've got a blanket around us but I can feel her hands on my back.

I reach out to my phone on the night stand behind Nicole and click the home button.   
Whew it's only nine am I think to myself.

I feel movement underneath me.

"Good morning Waves." Whispers Nicole in a raspy voice 

"Morning...so question. What happened?" I say bringing myself back down to Nicole.

"Welllll long story short you got really high, I drove you home. You fell asleep on top of me and I stayed the night."

"Oh." I remember now.

"Also Wynonna told me you'd tell me why when she killed that guy he disappeared into a hole in the ground." She says scrunching her eyebrows.

"She did? Yikes. Let's go out for breakfast and I'll tell you everything." I say looking into her eyes.

"Okay." She smiles 

"But in like thirty minutes. Because, you're like really warm and it's cold out."

"Okay." She says again a smile coming across her face.

She runs her hands up my back bringing them to my face, which she then cups gently.

She kisses my forehead causing me to blush. I straighten myself up and put my legs over hers on each side smiling down at her.

I lean down slowly and kiss her very lightly causing her to pout and bring herself up further. She leans into me more deeply and kisses me again.

I can feel her smiling against my mouth which makes me do the same in return. I leave her lips and kiss her forehead then her nose. Her big brown eyes are following mine, which I then look into, to see a twinkle that I only first started seeing after our first kiss. 

Her hands are softly traveling over my body again, due to a lot of movement my shirt has raised up. Her hands slide over my bare skin causing a catch in my breath. I kiss her lips once again then I make my way down to her jawline. I nibble on her earlobe, feeling her take a big breath. Her hands are sliding down my thighs. On my bare thighs. I jump 

"Ah ah ah sorry!! Too much??" She sputters out.

I giggle, "No you dork, but why am I not wearing any pants?"

"You pulled them off before you passed out." Nicole says looking relieved "It was quite the site to see, if you know what I mean." She winks at me.

We're kissing again.

This goes on for about another two minutes.   
I pull apart trying to gain my composure, and my breath.

"I'm gonna go freshen up, feel free to join me."  
I could stay there the whole day but food sounds good.  
I stand up forgetting I don't have pants on again and blush. I knew I wore these for a reason.

I jog up the stairs leaving Nicole flabbergasted, once getting in my room I go into the bathroom.

Oh gosh I wasn't wearing a bra either. Shame on me. I find a bra hanging on the shower, pull off the Coachella shirt to realize this is the bra I can never get on by myself.

"Nicooolleeee I'm in need of your assistance."

I hear her come up the stairs and come into the bathroom.

"Officer Haught here to help." She says all quirky like 

"I can't get this bra fastened."

She laughs.

"Are you laughing at me? Bully." I say jokingly poking her in the stomach 

"No no it's not that, it's just the first time I saw you I was helping you take your clothes off, now I'm helping you put them on. That seems a little backwards to me." She practically purrs.

I turn my back to her hiding my blushing face. She says all the right things at the exactly right time.

I feel her get close to me which makes me shutter itself. Then of course she kisses my neck. Her hot breath making my hairs stand up. 

"There. All good."

She walks over to the sink looks in the mirror and shrugs. How can a person look so great right after waking up? She's an angel. I swear.

She walks out and I follow her. I put on the same jeans I wore yesterday and Nicole's hoodie. 

I meet Nicole downstairs with her keys in hand. "Where's Wynonna at Waves?" Nicole asks looking for her motorcycle.

"She stays at Dolls house on the weekend."

"Oh. Ohhhh" Nicole says making that "they're a thing", face.

I nod my head and we head outside.

Ooooh she came in her police cruiser 

"Yah like my whip?" She asks after noticing me checking it out 

"I sure do Haught."

She opens my car door for me. I've never been treated this good. 

She walks around the other side and gets in "So where to?" She asks starting the car 

"Hmmm. Mama Lou's? They have great breakfast."

Which she replies to, "Mama Lou's it is." 

Once we get down the road aways I reach out for her hand, which she gladly takes. I bring her hand up and kiss it softly making her smile. Our hands fit perfectly together. It's like we were very carefully crafted for each other.

Nicole notices me smiling and says, "What's got you so smiley over there?"

"Oh nothinnnn. Just you."

"Earp you're gonna cause my face to break if you keep making me blush so much."  
Nicole says as we pull up to Mama Lou's.

As we're walking up to the restaurant I see someone who looks familiar through the window.

Oh great Wynonna and Dolls are here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man this was a short chapter. Hope the fluff made up for it.


	11. “I wish a bitch would”

Nicole's point of view-

 

Waverly holds the door open for me and we both stride into the restaurant.

Waverly points her head over to a table, I look over and notice that Wynonna and Dolls are here.

Wynonna and Dolls see us and wave us over. Waverly crawls in first sitting across from Wynonna and I'm in front of Dolls, he shines a bright big smile at me. Wow, he can actually smile, I think to myself.

We all four order coffee, Waverly gets peppermint and I just get plain vanilla.   
I can tell Waverly is nervous. I'm pretty nervous as well.

"So have you told her yet?" Wynonna asks her sister, both her and Dolls cock an eyebrow at the same time.

Waverly takes a sip of her coffee and says "No. Actually, that's what we came here for." 

"Ooh goody! I get to see Haughts expression." Wynonna chimes.

About forty minutes later Dolls and Wynonna stop talking. I'm left there with my mouth open. First I learned about the Earps and their family history, their curse and everything. They then went into detail about revenants.  Now it makes sense why that man got sucked into a hole after Wynonna killed him. I learn Henry is actually the Doc Holliday, finally I learn about black badge. Dolls and Wynonna exchange some whispers with each other. 

After they are done whispering Dolls gets all serious. "So are you in Officer Haught?"

In? What does he mean in?

"Do you want to become a part of black badge?" He questions me after seeing the puzzled look on my face.  
"You're a great cop and a dedicated one too."

"Am I in?!?!? Of course I'm in!!!" I guess I said this too loudly cause both Wynonna and Dolls bring their fingers to their mouths.

"Sorry." I whisper "Of course I'm in."

"So wait, that revenant you guys killed at the farm house, why was he so important?" 

"He threatened to kill Gus..." Waverly says in a tiny voice.

I put my hand under the table and grab her hand. She laces her fingers in mine and I make circular motions on her thumb with mine. 

Changing the subject Dolls says to me "Officer Haught I need a favor. I need you to train Waverly in combat, this here is a family (minus Doc of course) and we take care of our family." 

"Of course ill train her!" Yikes Nicole too eager. Tone it down.

"Thank you Haught." Wynonna says 

Both Dolls and Wynonna get up and leave, leaving Waves and I alone.

"I am starving!" As Waverly's stomach grumbles 

I laugh "It's on me, get whatever you'd like." I say giving her hand a light squeeze.

I've heard her whole story now, I suppose I should tell her mine. But not now, maybe tonight. Maybe.

I eye our food and Waverly hops up in down in her seat. I swear she's like a little kid, it's adorable.

The waitress hands me my plate, consisting of hash brows, an egg and a few sausage patties.

Waverly got chocolate chip pancakes. 

I devour my food and even help Waves finish hers. 

I pay the bill and we walk out of the restaurant, this time I hold the door for Waverly and notice how good her skinny jeans make her butt look.

While walking out to my cruiser I see someone who's face I will never forget.

 

Waverly's point of view-

 

I hear Nicole says "Shit" underneath her breath and she grabs my hand.

"What's the matter?" I ask Nicole standing by her car.

"You see that dark headed woman walking this way." She points her head towards this latino looking chick.

I look back at Nicole and say "Yeah what about her?" 

"She's kinda my ex girlfriend and she's coming this way." She says seeming nervous.

I know what this calls for.

I pin Nicole agains her cruiser and kiss her deeply, grabbing her ass. 

She stiffens up then relaxes.

"Nicole is that you?" The woman says.

Nicole pulls apart and looks at the woman.

"Mayra? What are you doing here?"

Nicole tightens her hand in mine.

"I'm in town for the carnival. Who is this little lady next to you?" She says referencing to me.

Shit I gotta say something, "I'm her girlfriend." Wow I'm proud of myself.

This seems to upset the woman.

"Oh I see." Mayra says with her hands on her hips.

"Waves can we go please?" Nicole's asks holding my car door open for me.

I get in and she kisses me again, intertwining her tongue with mine. She whispers in my ear "thanks"   
And shuts my door.

She goes to her side and gets in quickly saying bye to the woman.

"Shit. Shit. Shit." She says 

I put my hand over Nicole's "I don't get what the big deal is." 

"I'll tell you, let me just get out of here first." Nicole's says starting the car up and backing it out.

Once we get down the road a ways I hear Nicole sigh.

"Okay so. As you know now, that was my ex girlfriend Mayra. I got transferred here from Aspen, my home town. She was my girlfriend there, her dad was the sheriff in Aspen. He was the reason I wanted to become a cop, he trained me and I started working there. I met his daughter a week after. She caught my eye and yada yada we started dating, it was great at first. But I had to work a lot and she started not trusting me. She followed me everywhere. I was going to go to her father, but she told me he wouldn't believe me and that he'd be outraged. So I did what I had to, I put up with it. This went on for months, she was crazy. I tried and tried multiple times to break up with her and even met someone new. Of course, she started following them around too, she even attacked them and told them to stay away from me.   
One day in the office her father called me in and told me I was getting transferred to Purgatory.   
It clicked. I knew my mom and my brother lived here, and I knew that Purgatory is about five hours away from aspen. So I took it, and well, here I am." Nicole pants, sounding out of the breath.

I reach out for her hand and she takes it.

"Ain't no crazy bitch scaring me away. She can come at me all she wants." I say in a real serious tone. 

"I was different back then. I didn't care about anything and I let her control my life. I've got you now, I'm happy now. I wish a bitch would try and come between that." Nicole says then leans over and gives me a quick kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things get fun after this chapter and when I say fun, I mean hectic. But fun.


	12. Drink or dare

Waverly's point of view-

 

"Want me to run you home Waves?"   
Nicole asks me.

"Ehhh it's only 12:00 and I don't have any other plans. Can I just run around with you the rest of the day?"

Nicole smiles in my direction "Of course love. I've got to go feed my cat which is perfect, because I've been wanting to introduce you two to each other." 

She wants to introduce me to her cat, this woman is really something, I snicker to myself.

It's almost 12:30 when we pull into Nicole's driveway. It's a cute little yellow house that has vines growing up the side of it. The porch is accompanied by a swing that is painted white.

I get out of the cruiser and follow Nicole up the porch, she fiddles around with her keys until she finds the right one and unlocks the door.

I look down to find a cat rubbing up against my legs and purring.

Nicole giggles, "He's a sucker for good looking people."

She leans down and picks up the short legged cat "This is Charles."

"Nice to meet you Charles." I say scratching his head.

Nicole puts down Charles then says, "Waves I'm gonna go freshen up then we can do whatever you'd like. Okay?"

"Okay don't be too long." I tease.

I watch Nicole until she disappears down the hallway, I look to my left and find the living room. It's really dark and cosy in here, there's even a fire place. I wonder if she would mind if I started a fire.

I walk down the hallway until I find the room with a light glowing under the door, I tap on the door.

"Yes?" I hear Nicole say

"Would it be okay if I started a fire?"

I hear the shower being turned on then Nicole says back, "Yes just be careful." 

I go back into the living room and pick out a few logs from a pile next the fireplace, and place them in it. 

I find a stack of newspapers and toss a few in as well, then I light a match and throw it in.

Once the fire gets going I sit back and admire  my work. I look to the right of the fire place and notice a pretty impressive book collection, awe Nicole is a little book worm. 

I hear the water being turned off and check back on my little fire. A log is sticking out and without thinking I try moving it, with my hand.

"Bloody hell!" I curse out loud, I burnt the tip of my finger.

Nicole quickly appears in the room, with dripping wet hair and only a towel around herself. "Baby! I told you to be careful." She grabs my hand and inspects my burnt finger. "I'll get some ointment." And gently kisses my finger.

I find the kitchen, turn on the cold water and run my finger through it. A few minutes later Nicole is back in a tank top and sweats with a tube of ointment in her hand.

I reach out for it but get denied.  
"I've got it.", She says unscrewing the cap and gently dabbing some on the effected area.

After wrapping a pink bandaid around my finger she nods her head and looks satisfied.   
"All patched up."

"Thanks sweetie pie." I say and kiss Nicole on the cheek.

She blushes then gets a mischievous look on her face, "Ooooh I've got a fun idea."

"Go on", I say.

"Let's play a drinking game." She says raising her eyebrows.

"You're on."

She grins "It's called drink or dare. We give each other dares and we can either take the dare or drink."

"I'm game, but heads up I'm very competitive."

"Then I better give it my all. Hope you like fireball." She says.

"Ahhh yes very many memories with fireball."

Nicole walks over to the counter and gets a bottle of fireball and two shot glasses.

She hands me one of the shot glasses and sits down across from me at the dining room table. "Alright Waves I'll go first. Give me a dare."

I think "Hmmm, alright make up a rap about me."

"Oh shit I've got this. Are you ready?" Nicole rubs her hands together.

"Go on."

Nicole gets all serious "Yeah okay, yo I've got my eye on this girl, she makes my heart swirl, Waverly is her name, being hot is her game, she's got me tripping over my own feet, she gives me cavities cause she's so sweet."

"Dang. When can I get a copy of your mixtape?" I ask her clapping my hand.

"Coming out in stores next month." Nicole giggles. "Alright your turn. Tie a cherry stem with your tongue." 

"Shit. I have never been able to do that. Looks like I'm taking a shot." Nicole pours me a shot and down the hatch the cinnamon tasting alcohol goes.

I stick my tongue out, "Your turn. I dare you to lick whip creme off of my neck." 

"Oooh if you wanted sexy time all you had to do was say so, but alright." Nicole goes into the kitchen and gets a can of spray whip creme out of the fridge.

She sprays some on my neck surprising me with the coldness. She then runs her tongue up my neck and runs it in circles getting all of it off. 

"Easy peasy." She says licking her lips. "Ya wanna play that way huh? Okay Waves, give me your best sexy pick up line." 

"I'm a pro at pick up lines." I pause and think for a second, "I don't have a library card, but do you mind if I check you out?"

"Not too shabby." She blushes. "Alright my turn, don't be afraid to turn the heat up." 

"Twerk for a minute." I dare Nicole.

"Ya know I can 100% twerk buuuuut I need a shot." She fills her shot glass and shoots it tilting her head back.

 

Two hours later I've taken about seven shots and Nicole is at six. I'm shirtless in my bra and drunk as hell. Nicole puts up the fireball and leads me to the couch. She curls up the couch and offers a welcoming big spoon to me. I fall onto the couch and her arms wrap around my stomach.  Twenty long minutes later and I'm passed out. Even when I'm drunk and shirtless I still feel like I can trust Nicole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment if you know where I got the idea of drink or dare from. Hint- it’s from a gorgeous YouTuber who’s name rhymes with Grammy.


	13. Redneck gathering

Nicole's point of view-

 

It's about 10 p.m. the fire has been out for a few hours and the marathon of Twilight is over. I only fell asleep for like two hours, I've been too busy taking in Waverly's beautifulness. 

I kiss her on the cheek until she wrestles around. "Come on baby, lets go to bed." I say gently.

She stifles a yawn, gets up and offers me a hand, I take it and get up.

I lead Waverly to my bedroom, sit her on the bed and help her get her jeans off. I climb in and almost automatically she is nestled up to my side. I wrap an arm around her waist causing her to smile up at me. She leans up and sleepily kisses me on the lips, and then on my nose. She then snuggles even closer to me and is off to sleep, I follow shortly after.

 

Waverly's point of view-

 

I wake up and look at the clock on Nicole's night stand, 9 a.m.

Nicole is still sound asleep, hmmm how should I wake her up?

I sit up and tickle her stomach and bam! Her eyes fly open and she's laughing uncontrollably.   
"Wakey wakey." I say and continue tickling her.

Nicole grabs my wrists and holds them, she sits up and starts pushing me down, climbing on top of me. She still has my hands in hers and leans in and pulls back before I can kiss her. This of course causes me to pout, she giggles and kisses me lightly.

"Shit! What time is it??" Nicole says panicking. 

"Time for you to love on me?"

She jumps up, "Shit! I'm late to work."

Nicole leaves me and runs to the bathroom. Ten minutes later she's in her uniform and her hair is in a braid. 

I managed to straighten myself up in the mirror in Nicole's room, put on my jeans and a t-shirt of Nicole's.

"Come on Waves gotta go."

"Alright alright."

We hurry out the door and jump in Nicole's cruiser.

When we get in the cruiser we speed off.

I turn up the radio hoping to calm down Nicole, I'm guessing she's never been late to work. I skim through the radio until I find the perfect song "Gone, Gone, Gone" by Phillip Phillips.

I put my hands up to my mouth, pretending to hold a microphone and start singing along.

"Your my backbone, you're my cornerstone  
You're my crutch when my legs stop moving  
You're my head start, you're my rugged heart   
You're the pokes that I've always needed"

Nicole is smiling by now and I give her an elbow to the arm jokingly. She copy's me, bringing her hands up to her face and joins me in singing.

"Like a drum baby don't stop beating   
Like a drum baby don't stop beating   
Like a drum baby don't stop beating   
Like a drum my heart never stops beating 

For you, for youuuuuuu."   
We finish in unison and she's got a big bright smile on her face now.

She reaches over and puts her hand on my thigh and we enjoy the rest of the car ride.

Fifteen minutes later we reach the station.

Nicole gets out in a hurry and gets my door for me and we walk into the station.

Nedley looks pissed.

"Wanna explain to me why you're late Officer Haught?" He demands, squaring down Nicole 

Nicole isn't saying anything so I will. "Sheriff Nedley it's my fault. My car was broken down on the side of the road, so I called Nicole and asked if she could pick me up. Don't be upset with her please." 

Nicole mouths me a "thank you".

Nedley still looks upset but not as bad.

"The only reason I'm not going to make you come in early tomorrow is because Waverly needed to be here anyway." Nedley says pointing to Wynonna in Dolls office.

At this I make an "eek" face and so does Nicole. 

I smile at her, wishing I could kiss her on the cheek.

I walk into the office that Doc, Wynonna, Jeremy and Dolls are in.

When I get in the office I notice a piece of paper with at least twenty names on it.

"Why all the names Wynonna?" I ask my sister skimming the list over.

"These are bobo's top men. We've managed to track them down and you won't believe where they're all at." Wynonna says over the sound of Dolls and Doc loading their guns.

Placing my hands on my side I say "The carnival." 

Wynonna makes a puzzled look, "How'd you know there was a carnival in town."

"Just overheard from a lovely friend." I swear, if I see Mayra there I'm not gonna be a happy camper. 

"So we're basically looking at a revenant carnival?" I ask after thinking about what I'm gonna do to Mayra.

"That's the big picture, and we're gonna need as many hands as we can get." Dolls answers.

Ooooh that means Nicole gets to go with. Wait. Crap. My soon to be girlfriend surrounded by revenants, I'm having mixed feelings.

"So Waverly go fetch Nicole and tell her to be packing fire." Dolls orders me.

Dolls picks up his car keys "We'll all go in my SUV. It'll be a tight fit but we'll make it work." 

I walk out of the office and see Nicole looking through a stack of paper work.

"You look like your having a grand time." I snicker at Nicole.

"No actually." She says looking like a sad puppy dog.

"Well you're in luck. We need you." At this she practically jumps up and down. 

"Bring-"

She cuts me off with pure excitedness   
"Weapons!?!?" She chirps.

"Yes. Bring weapons." 

Five minutes later we're all gathered up outside, except for Jeremy. This isn't exactly his thing.

When we get in Dolls SUV we all start explaining to Nicole what's going on.

When we're done she looks even more excited. 

"So basically a redneck gathering?" Nicole says when she's finished jumping up and down.

"That's one way you could put it." Doc says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have great day/night your beautiful specimen.


	14. “Will you be my girlfriend?”

Waverly's point of view-

 

On the way to the carnival we all felt like ass kicking machines, "We will rock you" is even playing on the radio.

Ten minutes later we arrive at the carnival, everyone has bullet proof vests on under their clothes and we look like we're ready to kill.

"Okay everyone we're gonna split up. Wynonna and I will go check the east side and Waverly you're with Doc and Nicole." Dolls explains the plan out to us.  
"We need to draw them to the middle so Wynonna can put them down for good." He finishes.

"Okay, great but how do we know revenants from non revenants?" Nicole asks puzzled.

"They all know Doc, so Doc you're the bait."  
Wynonna explains.

Doc replies, "Oh goody."

We split up and start walking.

Great. Out of the corner of my eye I see Mayra. Of course. Of course she has to be here.

"Ahhhh out with your tramp I see." Mayra says to Nicole referring to me.

"What did you say!?" Nicole barks back.

"Baby let it go. We've got work to do." I say taking her hand.

Mayra snickers, "That's right Nicole run off, I'll be seeing you again." 

Doc has a surprised look on his face, and looks at me, "Should I question as to why she called you Nicole's tramp?" 

"Not now. I'll explain later." I tell Doc.

"Uhhh guys I'm going to assume that this man running towards us with a gun is a revenant?" Nicole says letting go of my hand.

The revenant starts hollering "Hey guys our plan worked! We've got them all trapped in one spot now." At this moment two more appear, than five, and we're out numbered.

Doc pulls out his pistol, "Well don't just stand there Officer Haught. Fire into them." 

"With pleasure." Nicole says back and starts firing into the revenants.

"Guys forget shooting them! Run!" I say grabbing Nicole's hand and pulling her with me.

As we're all three running back to the middle of the carnival we get cut off by three more revenants. Doc and I split one way and Nicole went another. I stop and look around for her.  
"Waverly! They're closing in on us! She'll be fine. She knows the plan." Doc says ushering me forward.

Fuck!

We're coming up on the middle when we see Wynonna and Dolls, they're taking down a big group of revenants. We've got eleven hot on our tails, Dolls opens fire on them. Wynonna finishing them off for good. 

There's one more behind me snickering.

"Where'd your girlfriend go pretty lady?" The red eye figure says.

"Girlfriend?" Wynonna asks.

"Not now!" I holler back. 

Before the revenant can keep talking Wynonna gets him right between the eyes.

"Where is Nicole?" Dolls says sounding surprisingly concerned. "Wynonna go with your sister to find Nicole. We'll check around for any left over revenants."

At that moment my phone starts ringing, "Hey uhh 'Sweetie Pie' is calling you." Wynonna says looking at my phone over my shoulder.

I quickly answer it and it's another woman's voice. "I have your girlfriend. We're having a great time, bet you wish you could come join us."

"Mayra. I swear if you hurt a hair on her sweet little head I'll chop you to pieces!" I say trying to not sound hysterical.

"Here Nicole tell your girlfriend you won't be seeing her anymore." I hear shuffling.

"Waverly we're in the old horse barn!" Nicole squeaks out. It's faint but I hear her say, "Ow! You crazy bitch!" Then "click" the line is dead.

"Let's go kick some ass baby girl!" Wynonna says throwing her arm up in the air.

We sprint to the old horse barn. I tell Wynonna to go in through the back. I'm drenched in sweat and my heart is racing.

Right in the middle of the barn is Nicole. My heart slows down. Her hands are tied behind her back and she has a gag in her mouth. 

Behind her comes Mayra.

"What is it with you latinos being so bat shit crazy?" I demand keeping my eye on the woman.

She's right behind Nicole now and is running her tongue up and down her neck. This causes Nicole to freak out, rocking the chair side to side trying to get loose.

I notice a red mark in the shape of a hand on Nicole's face. With that my face turns bright red and I start storming forward. I don't get too far before the woman has a knife to Nicole's throat. A single tear runs down her face.

"Ah ah ahhh come any closer and she gets a trim." Mayra teases.

I see a figure walk up behind her who swings a metal pan through the air like a baseball bat. "Whack!" 

"You've been served bitch." It's Wynonna. She places hand cuffs on her and I run to Nicole.

I pull out my pocket knife and gently cut the bindings off of Nicole's wrists. She spits the gag out, stands up and wraps me into a tight hug. 

"Is this the wrong time to ask you to be my girlfriend?" Nicole says running her hands through my hair.

With this I have happy tears streaming down my face. 

"I knew it! I knew you guys had googly eyes for each other." Wynonna says clapping her hands. 

Nicole and I however aren't paying any attention to this. We're too busy engulfed in a deep, passionate kiss. 

I pull away. "Yes. Of course I'll be your girlfriend."

Nicole kisses me again which Wynonna interrupts. "Hate to ruin the moment but we need to get going. Dolls and Doc are going to get worried."

Wynonna gets Mayra to her feet, "As for you, you're going away for at least two years. After that, if you ever come around here again I'll feed you to your worst nightmares."

Nicole calls Nedley and asks for someone to pick Mayra. We meet back up with Doc and Dolls and in unison walk back to the truck.

We get in and everyone is exhausted.   
I might as well let everyone know.

"So guys Nicole and I are dating."

Doc and Dolls say in unison,  "And that's news?"

With that Nicole smiles at me and takes my hand.

Her face still has a mark on it, I cover it in soft kisses.

 

"Okay you two, stop being so cute or I'm gonna barf." Wynonna says smiling,


	15. Sad travels

Nicole's point of view- 

 

It's 9 a.m. on a Tuesday morning. I would be at work right now but Nedley called and said I did such a good job yesterday that I could take today off. I most definitely wasn't going to argue with that.

After the crazy day we had yesterday I asked Waverly to stay the night with me. Mayra very easily could've killed me, Waverly and I protect each other, I would go to the end of the world for her.

 

I roll over expecting to see my beautiful girlfriend next to me and am shocked when her spot is empty. Maybe she had to run errands? I roll out of bed in my black boxers and t-shirt and make my way to the bathroom to brush my teeth. After I freshen up I make my way downstairs and am hit with the amazing smell of coffee. She's still here. I walk into the kitchen with a giant smile plastered on my face.

She's there in my t-shirt and her underwear leaning on the counter reading a newspaper. Very quietly I sneak up behind her and wrap my arms around her waist, planting a kiss on her cheek.   
"Good morning my ravishing girlfriend." I whisper to her. 

She smiles and leans back into me. We stay like this for a few moments, just holding each other and appreciating the warmth and comfort we share.

I sit down on the couch and Waverly comes bouncing over like an excited puppy. She sprawls out and lays her head on my lap and takes my arm and wraps it around her. 

Garfield is on and we've been watching it for a couple hours mixed in with a few sweet kisses. 

"My shift starts at 12:00 babe." Waverly says looking up at me. "Do you think you could drop me off at the homestead?"

"You mean we can't snuggle all day?" I pout.

"Sadly no." She pouts back.

"I suppose I can drop you off." I smile.

We both run up stairs and put our clothes on.

We hop in my cruiser and head off the homestead.

When we've stopped in front of the Earps house I get out and race to Waverly's side, opening the door for her. She steps out and wraps me into a hug, leaning up on her tippy toes to give me a sweet kiss bye. 

"Come in and see me today?" She questions in a sweet tone.

"Of course." I say giving her one last peck bye. 

She races up the porch and disappears into the house.

I pull out of the driveway and head to the store to get some groceries. When I'm happy with what my basket has in it I pay and leave. Strolling through the parking lot with grocery bags in hand my phone stars ringing. I quickly get to the car before I've missed the call, shielding the screen from the sun I squint at the caller ID. Uh oh. It's my mom, she never calls me this early on a weekday, I answer it.

I hear her sniffle on the other side of the line. 

"Mom? Is everything okay?" I ask her.

I hear her take a deep breath, "No not really. Nicole, granny is sick."

My heart cracks the second the word "sick" comes out of my moms mouth. "How...how sick?"

"Pretty sick honey, she has influenza and with someone her age...we don't know if she'll be able to fight it off. Since grandpa passed away a few months ago she has no one to look after her and make her comfortable. Nicole sweetie I need you to go and be there with her for us. With your brother being in school and hockey and my job we can't very well leave."

At this moment I have tears rolling down my eyes. My Nanny has always been my best friend. I gather myself the best that I can. "Okay mom. I'll go look after her." 

"Thank you Nicole, I love you very much." 

I tell my mom I love her too and hang up.

I guess this would mean that I need to go home and pack some clothes that will last me a week or so.

I call Nedley on the way home and he gives me the week off and says I can catch up on paperwork when I get back. He also said that he would stop by everyday and feed Charles. I know we give each other a hard time, but dammit that old man grows on you. 

When I get home I quickly put the groceries up then I pack. Typically I would plan out all of my outfits then fold them and carefully place them in my suit case. Today however, I'm going to have to survive without being a perfectionist. I gather a few different pairs of sweatpants and a few hoodies and throw them into my suitcase. I hope Waverly will go with me, I'm really going to need her.

I drive into town and pull up to Shorty's, I can see Waves through the window. She sees me too and smiles, quickly dropping it when she sees the worry on my face.

"Hey Waves can we talk?" I ask her.

She slides a beer down the bar to a customer and says, "Sure baby, it's break time anyway." 

We go to the back and sit down. Waverly automatically takes my hands in hers and rubs her thumb across my knuckles.

"My grandma is really sick... my mom says she probably won't make it. I need to go take care of her. I was hoping you might go with me." I avoid looking up at her because I'm crying again.

She puts her hand underneath my chin and raises my head up. "You don't even need to ask okay? Of course I'll go with you." She says giving me a reassuring smile.

"What about Wynonna? Won't she need you?" I sniffle. 

She wipes a tear away from my face and says, "Maybe, but right now you need me. Besides, Doc and Dolls never let Wynonna out of their sight" 

I get up from the table, "You're the best. I'll take you home and you can pack." 

When we get back to the homestead it's almost 4 p.m. Waverly is done packing in thirty minutes, Wynonna is home and we've explained to her what's going on. She's more than understanding, she even gave me a big hug.

Aspen is about four hours away, we should be there before it gets too dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So today I finished my rewatch of Lost Girl and just ugh. I’ve been really thinking on writing on Valkubus fanfic. If you have any neat ideas send me a dm on twitter and I’ll write it.


	16. Single pink rose

Nicole's point of view- 

 

It's Wednesday morning now, we arrived in Aspen around 9:30 p.m. last night. Waverly offered to drive but I told her to just sleep on the way because she had a long day at work, due to some snippy customers. I actually really just wanted to drive to keep my mind busy.

When we pulled into my Nanna's I was reminded of all the memories I have here from when I was a kid. Fishing in the creek with my grandpa, catching fireflies, decorating the house on Halloween, and so many more. I kissed Waverly on the cheek a few times to wake her up. When we got inside I asked my Nanna if she needs anything and all she said was a glass of water which I brought her. I also tucked her into her bed with lots of blankets.

I was the last one to fall asleep and the first one to wake up. The second my eyes open I'm off to my Nanna's room to check on her, she has a 102 fever and there's a pile of tissues on the nightstand. 

I gently stroke my hand across her forehead and her eyes slowly open. 

"Good morning Nanna, anything I can get you?"

I lean down closer to her so she doesn't have to talk too loudly and strain her voice. "Morning sweetheart, I would really just love a cup of tea and some cough drops." 

I smile at her, "Okay I'll be right back."

When I walk into the kitchen Waverly is at the table with a cup a coffee in her hands and a hoodie on.

We make eye contact, "How's she doing baby?" She says.

"Her fever hasn't gone down at all and her voice is really scratchy." I sniffled.

Waverly gets up from the table and gives me a tight hug, running her hands through my hair.

"Waves could you keep her company while I run to gas station to get some cough drops and more tissues?"

"Sure thing. Do you think she'll like me?" 

I smile at her and wonder how anyone could dislike her. "She'll love you."

I fix up a cup of hot tea, leave it on my Nanna's night stand and clean up to go to the gas station.

Leaving the gas station I spot a flower shop with tons of beautiful flowers in the window and make my way over there.

Knowing that my Nanna loves sunflowers I smile when I spot a beautiful bouquet of the breathtaking flower. I pick those and look around some more for some flowers for Waverly. In the back of the store is a huge assortment of roses in all the colors of the rainbow. I pick a single pink rose that smells sweet just like Waverly, pay and walk back to my car.

When I get back Waverly and my grandma are looking through old photos and Waverly is laughing.

"This one is of when Nicole thought it'd be smart to cover herself in blue paint." My Nanna says showing Waverly the picture.

I tap on the door before she can show her any more embarrassing photos. 

"Busted", laughs Waverly.

I cock an eyebrow at her and set the bouquet of sunflowers by my Nanna's window so she can admire them. I also hand the bag of cough drops to her.

My Nanna's face lights up when she sees them. "They're beautiful Nicole, just like you. Thank you." 

"They're beautiful just like you Nanna." I smile back at her and lead my girlfriend out of the room.

I pull her rose out from behind my back and hand it to her.

"Nicolllleeeee how did I get so lucky to have a girl like you?" She says breathing in the aroma of the pink flower.

"I wonder the same thing about you everyday."

She blushes and leans up to give me a sweet kiss.

"Lets go on a walk Waves, I wanna show you the beautiful scenery."

She grins at me. "If I wanted to look at beautiful scenery I could just sit here at look at you for hours." 

"You're so cute. But despite how much I love when you stare at me, I still wanna go on a walk with you." I giggle.

"I'm in."

Waverly and I walk hand in hand down the riverbank. I tell her the story of the first fish I caught and how I cried when I had to throw it back, making her giggle with the laugh that is my favorite thing to hear. She pulls out her phone and starts taking pictures of the beautiful mountains.

"Take a picture with me." She pleads.

"Okay baby."

She holds the phone up and I plaster a kiss on her cheek making her smile.

"I love it." I say.

"I love it too." Then she sets it as her wallpaper.

"I'm gonna send that to Wynonna, she'll love it."

Wynonna replies with, "Okay love birds, you're insanely cute, we get it. I hope you guys are doing alright."

"She loves you Officer Haught" She says looking up at me. "Everyone loves you Nicole. Including me."

Did she just say she loves me? Oh my gosh oh my gosh.

"Did I hear that correctly?" I ask her nervously. I really hope I heard that correctly.

"Yes. I do love you Nicole, with all my heart."

My heart just fluttered.

"I- I love you too Waverly. Thank you so much for coming with me here and for being this amazing angel in my life."

We both wrap each other into a tight hug. I place a kiss on her forehead and she holds me tighter.

"What do you say we go inside and take a hot shower together?" I whisper in her ear.

"Now now Officer Haught, you know you don't gotta ask."

We walk back to my Nanna's house and I tell Waverly I'll be in there in a minute after I check on Nanna.

"Are you awake Nanna?"

I hear her turn her tv down, "Yes honey come on in." 

"Need anything?" 

"I'm okay right now. I really like that girl, you should keep her." She innocently replies.

"I plan on it."

I head to the bathroom to see that Waverly is already in the shower. I strip of my clothing and join her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s 5 a.m. and what am I doing? Moving all of my stories from wattpad to here. I need sleep, but then again, I can sleep when I’m dead.


	17. Strawberry red

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning- Smut up ahead

Waverly's point of view-

 

I slept amazing last night after that lovely shower with Nicole, we even gave each other a full body massage before we went to bed. She has magical fingers, very magical that is.

I roll over in bed and face Nicole who is breathing softly. I shift my body and scoot closer to her smiling at her warmth, I stroke her face gently and a smile appears.

She wraps an arm around my waist and pulls me even closer, closing up the little bit of room left between us.

I prop myself up on my elbow and run my fingers through her hair. Her lips are so enticing, they're strawberry red and plump just like the sweet fruit. I lean down placing a kiss her on the tip of her nose causing her to smile even wider. A yawn escapes her mouth and her eyes slowly open, the sun coming in through the curtains makes her eyes appear as a beautiful golden brown. 

"How did you sleep?" Nicole purred.

"Amazing, thanks to your magical fingers, I haven't felt that relaxed in a long time."

A grin tugged at her lips. "Well there's more of that to look forward to." She cups one side of my face and smiles before lightly brushing her lips across my own and proceeds to kiss me. Her lips taste just like strawberries too, making me want more. Running the tip of my tongue across her bottom lip, her eyes come to life. She pokes the tip of her pointer finger into my chest and pushes lightly, causing me to lay back. 

Nicole rolls over so she's sitting perched on her knees and pulls back the blankets that had me covered. I'm wearing a baby blue tank top and my black shorty shorts from cheerleading practice back in high school. Nicole lifts up one knee and places it on the side of my other hip. She looks like a hungry lioness about to pounce on a gazelle. 

She runs her warm hands up under my tank top and rests them on the sides of my stomach. I lean up to kiss her and pull away right before our lips touch, teasing her, which I know she secretly loves. Nicole pulls her hands out from underneath my shirt, I miss her touch instantly. I pout but am quickly happy again when her hands start running up my arms, holding them in place above my head with one hand. Feeling electricity running through my body as her lips brush the skin below my jawline. Using her free hand she tilts my head back further with the bottom of her finger, allowing her more room to work with. She traces kisses from one side to the other, stopping at the other side below my jawline. I let out a hint of a moan when she starts sucking on my goosebump covered skin. Stopping for a few seconds, she runs her tongue in an outline of an o over the same spot and continues sucking at the skin. I let out a held in breath when she kisses my cheek then the corner of my mouth. Finally she meets my lips again, locking hers with mine, pulling on my bottom lip.

Parting her lips as I intensify the kiss, our tongues dancing with each other. Nicole let's go of my hands and places hers under my shirt again, allowing mine to travel across her beautiful, pale pink skin. She looks beautiful no matter what she's wearing, but the black lace bra and panties that she has on right now, I don't have the words. I shift myself underneath Nicole, dragging my body lower down so her breasts are right in my face. I take one hand and grope her right breast, my other hand sliding down her lower back. I lightly kiss the skin that isn't covered by her bra, grabbing her ass with my other hand. A moan escapes Nicole's mouth, this is the first time I've heard her moan and god is it hot. 

"Waverly if you don't stop," Nicole shutters, as I lightly bite her nipple through the laced fabric, "I don't think I'll be able to control myself." 

"Then don't." I breathed, which came out muffled from her boobs swallowing my face up. 

Scooting my body back up I'm met with her lips again. As our tongues explore each other's mouths again, I wrap my legs around Nicole's back and squeeze, bringing our bodies closer. My hips start grinding into Nicole and she moans a little louder this time, breaking the kiss. 

"Fuck Waves." She growls with her hot raspy voice.

Sitting up on top of me she starts pulling my shirt off when we hear a loud thud.

"Shit Nanna." She panics and jumps off of me quickly. She throws a top on and some shorts and races out of the room before I can even process what's happening.

I straighten myself up as quickly as I can and race out of the room to find Nicole and her Nanna in the kitchen. 

"Waves be careful, there's broken glass."

I stop dead in my tracks looking to the floor to find a broken coffee mug scattered across the tile.

"Nanna what are you doing out of bed?" Nicole says with a worry filled face. "Did you cut yourself on the glass?"

Nicole's Nanna looks disappointed with herself. "I just wanted a cup of tea and I didn't want to have to wake you girls up, and no honey I'm fine." 

"Why don't you go sit down and I'll clean this up and make you a cup of tea." My girlfriend then turns to me, "Baby can you help her get situated in the living room please."

I smile, "Of course."  

I lead Nanna into the living room and help her get comfy on the recliner, I throw a blanket over her and turn on the tv and hand her the remote. "Are you okay?" I ask her gently.

"Yes dear, you're such a sweet girl." I smile at her and walk back into the kitchen.

Nicole is bent over picking up the broken glass. I put my hand on her shoulder and rub it, "Nicole I'll clean it up and you can make her tea." 

"I don't want you to cut yourself. I'll clean it up and you can make the tea okay?"

"Okay baby just don't cut yourself."

I heat up a cup of tea and walk back into the living room setting it on the nightstand. 

"Be careful, it's hot." 

Nicole curses in the kitchen, "shit."

I quickly make my way back into the kitchen to find Nicole wrapping a now blood soaked hand towel around her hand. 

"Sweetie I told you to be careful. Come with me into the bathroom and I'll fix you up."

She follows me into the bathroom and I point to the toilet, telling her to sit on it. Bending down in front of her I unwrap the towel and inspect her cut hand. 

"There's a piece of glass in it." I say making my way to the cabinets, I dig through them and find some tweezers, bandaids and peroxide.

I sit on my knees in front of her. "This might sting."

Nicole cocks her eyebrow. "Waves you do know that I'm a cop right? I've been punched and slapped around many times, a piece of glass can't hurt that—"

I pull it out.

Nicole yelps, "Ouch."  

I cock an eyebrow back at her, "As you were saying?

She sticks her tongue out at me and I pour some peroxide on the cut, adding a cute butterfly bandaid to finish it up.

"All patched up honey buns."

"Honey buns Waves? Could you get any cuter?"

I giggled, "Yes actually. Do you see how big of a mess I am right now?"

Planting a soft kiss on my lips, she smiles. "Well I think you look beautiful no matter what."

We make our way back into the living and sit cuddled up on the couch. Nicole's grandma is watching a romantic comedy called Killers. Its about a spy who falls in love girl whose father wants him dead. 

"How are you feeling Nanna?"

"Better actually. I'm so grateful that I have you two girls to take care of me." She hummed.

Lacing my fingers with Nicole's I kissed her on the cheek.


	18. A bad day

Nicole's point of view-

 

Yesterday was a good day, despite cutting my hand open. Waverly and I cooked up some potato soup for all of us, used my grandmas secret recipe.

Today however, that's a different story.

I wake up before Waves and decide to let her sleep a little while longer and make my way into Nanna's room. Tapping twice on the door, I don't hear a response or much of anything, my heart stops. I swing the door open and in a second flat I'm standing over Nanna.

"Nanna? Nanna are you okay?"

Nothing. My heart stops again. Placing the back side of my hand on her forehead I jump when I feel how clammy and cold it is.

"Waverly!" I holler. "Waverly!!" I holler again, this time my voice cracking as my eyes well up with tears.

"I'm coming I'm coming. Nicole what is what's wrong?" I hear her getting close to the door. "Is Nanna—"

She walks in, her hands going up to her mouth.

I swallow back my tears as best as I can. "Call 911."

Before I get the words out of my mouth that I've feared saying since I heard that she was sick, Waverly has her phone up to her ear.

"My girlfriends grandmother won't wake up, she was just fine last night." Her words jumping over each other, "Please send someone fast." She places her hand on my shoulder as I cry into the comforter, holding my beloved Nanna's hand.

Twenty minutes later we're riding in an ambulance heading the hospital. I haven't let go of her cold, clammy hand. Waverly not letting go of my other, rubbing tiny circles into my skin with her thumb. 

We reach the hospital and are told that we need to check in. Waverly sits me down and makes her way to the counter, keeping my head down I overhear her telling the check in lady who we're with and what's going on. 

I call my mom and tell her what happened, hearing my little brother crying in the background, my heart breaks even more. A long, excruciating hour goes by before a doctor calls my name out.

"Nicole?" 

I stand up, this time my heart racing.

He sticks his arm out towards the patient care. "Follow me."

Waverly stands up, "Can I come with?"

The doctor nods his head, "Of course."

Walking down the long hall way we stop outside of my Nanna's room.

"Nicole as you know your grandma has a really bad case of the flu. Unfortunately, it led to an other infection, has your grandmother ever had asthma?"

I nod my head, unable to form words.

"I had a feeling. She's having a hard time breathing, we've hooked her up the machines but—" he pauses. Tears now streaming down my face. "She doesn't have much time left. I would suggest saying your goodbyes." He places his hand on Nicole's shoulder, "I'm terribly sorry." 

We walk into the room, closing the door behind us. Waverly is the first to walk over to her side, placing a kiss on her cheek, "I'll give you some time alone with her." 

I breakdown when I hear the door click shut. Taking her hand again I begin talking to her, hoping, praying that she can hear me.

"Nanna, I love you. I love you so much. I'm so grateful that I was able to spend a few days with you, I should've visited more, I'm so sorry. I knew you were going to like Waverly, she's so wonderful. Mom and Axel wish they could be here, they said they both love you very much."

Leaning over her placing one last kiss her on forehead, I hear it. The heart wrenching, most horrible sound in the world. The sound when you know you'll never hear your beloved ones voice again, or never see their smile again. A long, flat, ear piercing sound of the monitor flat lining. 

More tears.

A knock at the door and a few doctors come in and tell me I need to wait in the hallway.

Waverly wraps me into her harms and I allow my head to drop onto her shoulder, tears upon tears.

I squeeze tighter. "I thought she was doing better. I thought she was going to pull through." 

Rubbing my back she says "I'm so sorry Nicole. She loved you so much."

 

Later that night Waverly pulls my car onto the homestead. 

She reaches her hand over to my thigh, "Nicole we're back." 

Opening my eyes I can tell that they're still red and swollen underneath. I try to find my voice, "Can I—"

"Yes." Waverly says gently, "You can stay here with me tonight."

Walking in Wynonna has her arms open for me, I'm guessing Waverly told her what happened.

After taking Wynonna's hug, she pulls back, "I'm so sorry Haught, we're all here for you."

It's late but I phone Nedley telling him I won't be able to come in for while. I've got a funeral to plan. He understands and apologizes for my loss.

Not even bothering to wash my face I hit Waverly's bed, facing the wall. She crawls in after me, wrapping her arms around me then places a soft, delicate kiss on the back of my shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had tears in my eyes writing this chapter. I’m sorry if I broke your hearts, I would like to say it’ll be the last time, but I can’t.


	19. Dirty little secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grab the popcorn.

Waverly's point of view-

 

The days following the loss of Nicole's grandma were sad and gloomy. Nicole had to go back to work as did I, making sure to stop in and see her as often as I could.

I know Nicole has been dreading today, today is the funeral. Nicole tried telling me that I didn't have to go, but I wanted to. It's in purgatory at the cemetery, Nicole's mom is going to be there and I'm actually really excited to meet her.

It's 5 p.m. when Nicole pulls up in front of the house. I'm wearing a black dress with sleeves that go a little past my elbows, then I opted for black flats. To top it off I put a black sun hat on.

When I walk out of the house Nicole is leaning against her car in dark grey slacks, a black trench coat with a black long sleeve underneath it.

On the ride to the funeral Nicole tells me who's going to be there. She doesn't have much family except for a few cousins, her mom and her brother. When I tell Nicole how excited I am to meet her mother, she doesn't say anything, just keeps her eyes plastered on the road.

Pulling up to the funeral I see that there's only about fifteen people here. I spot who I think to be Nicole's little brother, I've only met him once. Next to his side is Nicole's mother, I know this because her red hair and Nicole has the same dimples. I reach out for Nicole's hand and she pushes it away. It's probably just her nerves.

Her mom makes her way towards us, Axel getting to us first. Nicole leans down a ways and he gives her a hug, he then walks over and gives me one too. Cute kid.

Nicole's mother is in hand shaking distance now, my stomach turns.

Reaching my hand the woman shakes it.

"Waverly." I smile warmly at her.

"Debby." She says back. "So you must be Nicole's friend. I hope you're a good friend to my wonderful daughter.

Friend? "I'm her—"

Nicole cuts me off. "Yes mom she's a great friend."

Nicole avoids looking at me the rest of the time we're at the funeral. My blood is steaming by the time get back in the car.

I cross my arms. "What was that about?"

She keeps her head down. "Waverly, please not right now."

Her words go in through one ear and right out the other. "You haven't told your mom about me?"

Nicole sighs. "You're not going to let this go are you."

"Not until you explain."

She puts the key in the ignition and starts the car up.

A few minutes of silence go on before she finally says something.

"Of course I've told my mom about you."

"Oh yeah, like how great of a friend I am to you?" I add extra emphasis to the word "friend".

She hesitated. "I wouldn't expect you to understand Waverly."

"Try me." I say coldly.

"My mom is many things. She's a great cook, she's a good listener, she's a good piano player. But out of all the things she is, supportive of who I date is not one of them."

I narrow my eyebrows. "And you're just now telling me this? You didn't think it'd be a good idea to inform me on the fact that I'm a secret?"

"Telling you sooner wouldn't have made a difference. You have a right to be upset, but that doesn't change the fact that my mom can't know."

"It wouldn't have made a difference?? We could've fought through it together like couples are supposed to. If I was important to you her opinion wouldn't matter."

"Don't say that." Her voice cracks, "You are important to me Waverly, you know that."

"Obviously not important enough." I sneered.

She grips the steering wheel tighter. "This is why I said you wouldn't understand. You don't know what it's like to be looked down on because of your sexuality. When my mom found out that I was dating a girl in high school she made me switch schools and told the other girls parents. If my mom found out that we were a couple, she would light my world on fire."

"Nicole you are twenty-two years old. What's your mom going to do? Tell you she's disappointed in you?"

"Most likely, yes. I'd be lucky if that's all that she says." She replies with a hint of anger in her voice.

We pull onto the homestead driveway.

"Where does that leave us Nicole?"

She finally looks at me and when she does I see how much this hurts her, but I won't give in. I have every right to be upset.

"I'm sorry Nicole but being kept a secret isn't what I had in mind when I fell for you."

I don't bother telling Nicole bye and storm into the house. Wynonna is making a sandwich when I make my way to the staircase.

"Hey baby girl, everything okay?"

"Just peachy." I holler.

Right as I step foot into my bedroom I pull my clothes off and replace them with sweat pants and a hoodie.

My phone vibrates. It's a text from Nicole.

_"I'm leaving tomorrow to go pack up everything in Nanna's house. I won't be back for five days. I love you Waverly."_

I turn my phone off and make my way back downstairs. I need a drink and my favorite drunk is home.

I spot a bottle of wild turkey on the counter. Perfect.

I find Wynonna in the living room, setting down the bottle and two shot glass on the table in front of her.

"Is my little sister offering to have a shot with me?" She says shocked.

"More than one." I reply, sitting next to her on the couch."

Wynonna pours us both a shot. "Wait first you're going to tell me what happened. Did Haught do something?"

I make a disgusted face. "Her name is forbidden for the rest of the night. How about this. First we get drunk then I'll tell you what happened?"

I raise my shot glass up and we clank drinks.

"Deal." She says.


	20. I love her

Nicole's point of view-

 

  
I haven't seen or heard from Waverly in three days. Three days is hardly anything, but when you're in an argument with someone you love, three days feels like eternity. It's a good thing I've had a lot to keep my mind busy because if not, Waverly would consume it. My mom, Axel and I have packed up most of the house, now it's just the odds and ends left.

 

Running my hands through my hair I sigh as I gently wrap each of Nanna's glasses in thick paper so they won't break. Placing the last glass in a box my mom walks into the kitchen.

"Nicole, sweetie is everything okay?"

 _Wouldn't you like to know_. "Mom, I'm packing up Nanna's things. What do you think?"

"You know what I mean. Nicole look at me." I throw my head back in annoyance and turn to face my mother. "Thank you. It seems like something else is bothering you."

I find myself thinking of Waverly. "Nothing else is wrong mom."

She tilts her head down and her eyes go big. I know that face and it means she knows that I'm lying. "If you say so. The kitchen is all packed up, what do you say we finish the living room? You can work on the bookshelf."

I force a smile onto my face, "Sure thing."

Walking into the living room I spot Axel cuddled up on the couch looking at a photo book filled with pictures of our family.

"Can I see that buddy?" I ask him talking a seat next to him.

He sits up and hands me the book. I flip through countless photos telling Axel about the ones that were taken before he was born. I come across a photo that my grandpa took of Nanna, Axel and I doing a puzzle.

I point to the picture, "This is one of my favorites. Nanna loved doing Puzzles with you, just like I loved doing them with her when I was younger."

My little brother smiles, resting his head on my shoulder. "I miss her Nicole."

Resting my head on his I say, "I miss her too." I hand him back the photo book and get up. I don't have time to get emotional.

Glancing at my phone for what feels like the hundredth time today, my heart frowns when I notice that Waverly still hasn't messaged me. I type out another text and press send before grabbing a new box to put all of Nanna's books into.

 _Waves, I just lost my Nanna. I don't want to lose you too. Hope you're having a great day, I miss you already_.

After putting my phone in my back pocket I begin piling books in the box. Nanna's favorite books series was Stephanie Plum, if it was anything mystery related that woman was all about it.

When I finally reach the top shelf I see a big heavy box is nestled into it. Pulling it out, I quickly realize that I misjudged how heavy it would be and it falls through my arms and crashes onto the ground. Kneeling down I'm relieved to find out that the box just contained old pictures that I had drawn when I was younger.

The thud of the box hitting the ground must've been pretty loud because my mom raced into the room.

She places a hand on my shoulder making me stop what I'm doing.

"Nicole you've been all jumpy and anxious the whole morning, please tell me what's going on." She pleads.

"Mom seriously, leave it be." I stack all the papers up and pile them back into the box, setting it on top of another box.

"I'm not just going to 'leave it be', I saw you texting someone earlier. Did one of your friends upset you? Is it your friend from the funeral?"'

"Oh my god." I say under my breath.

"What was that Nicole?"

"That girl at the funeral was not my friend mom!" I try keeping my voice to a quiet roar but my mom still jumped at it. "She's my girlfriend, and she's pissed at me because I didn't tell you about her."

Shock runs through her face. "I can't believe you kept this a secret from me."

I roll my eyes, "Yeah there's a lot of that going around."

My mom makes her way over to the couch and sits down. If you look close enough you can see the steam rolling off of her. She points to the front door, "Axel go play outside, I need to talk to your sister.” She waits for him to disappear before she continues. "So not only did you not take my advice when I said to confess your sins, you tell me that you're in a new relationship with a woman."

 _Here we go_. "Do you have anything else to say mom? You said you can't believe it, you told me to confess my sins. I think you're forgetting the part where you tell me I'm going to hell and that you have a say in who I date."

Her face relaxes for a split second and I see pain in her eyes.

"I just don't understand it Nicole. You used to have the biggest crush on Robert Pattinson, you talked about boys. Next thing that girl started coming around your sophomore year and just all the sudden you loved girls."

I laugh sarcastically. "Mom everyone my age had a crush on Robert Pattinson. I was sixteen years old, that girl was my first love and you ripped us apart. I love Waverly mom, she makes me happy and bubbly, if that matters to you. I refuse to lose her because you're stuck in your ways."

My mom calmly gets up. "I'm going for a walk, it'd be for the best if you weren't here when I got back."

Fine with me. There's a great bar down the street and it's calling my name.

After the screen door shuts it opens again and Axel comes in. "I like Waverly, she's nice and smells good."

We meet in the middle of the living room and he gives me a hug. "She does smell pretty darn good doesn't she." I say, a light smile appearing on my face. My little brother and I pull apart, "I'm gonna go out for a little bit. Are you okay watching tv until mom gets back?"

He nods his head.

After I clean up some I make my way to the front door. "Make sure you lock the door bud."

There's a bar a quarter of a mile down the road, the first bar that I had my first legal drink in.

  
When I walk in I'm immediately comforted by the familiarity of the bar. I used to play pool all the time with my grandpa here. What I wouldn't give to go back to those days.

Twisting around in my stool, I face the bar. My chest tightens when I see the face of one of my many mistakes, Shae. We hooked up a few times when I was trying to get Mayra off my ass.

"Nicole??" She blurts out, quickly making her way down the bar to me. "Never thought I'd be seeing you back in Aspen again."

"It's not by choice, my grandmother passed away. I'm packing her house up."

Shae makes a sad face. "Awe sugar I'm so sorry. If you could use some cheering up I know what always does the charm." She sticks her hand over the bar and draws circles on my hand with her finger.

"I have a girlfriend Shae, besides you and I both know that us in bed is just a disaster waiting to happen." I say, taking my hand back.

She makes a glum face, “Fine. Then what can I get you?”

“A beer, and keep them coming.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really need to start updating these at any other time than 3am. I kept saying “one more paragraph, one more sentence.”


	21. Working things out

Waverly's point of view-

 

Wynonna and I have spent quite a lot of time together these past couple days since Nicole isn't in town. Wynonna says I should forgive her, I guess she's partly right. I just can't stop thinking about what would happen if Nicole and I were to ever get really serious? How are we supposed to have family get togethers? Or take family photos? It's just, I wanted so badly for Nicole's mom to love me, because I love her daughter. Nicole's face, and I'm almost certain her heart broke when I asked her where this whole thing left us. Telling everyone that I was dating Nicole was nerve racking but I did it, I did it because I was so crazy over her I didn't care what anyone else thought. Not all us are that lucky to have our families support us, I didn't understand that before.

"Hello? Can I get another drink or not?" An annoyed voice says.

I snap my head up at the bar and a customer is sat on the other side.

"Yes sorry about that." I get the customer another drink and hand it to them with a smile on my face, they continue frowning at me in return.

  
While wiping down the bar Sheriff Nedley walks in and makes his way to me.

"Your usual Nedley?"

"Sadly I don't have the time for a drink today. Was gonna ask if you could stop by Nicole's today and feed her cat, I'm afraid I'm going to be out late on a case."

"Oh yeah of course. She really appreciates you doing that for her by the way."

Nedley hands me Nicole's house key. "Anything to help a deputy out. That cat of hers has really started to grow on me, don't tell her I said that." He tips his hat to me and leaves the bar.

I wonder if Nicole would mind if I just stayed the night at her house, probably not. She's texted me a few times since she left, even though I've mostly forgiven her I don't feel like letting her know that yet.

 

  
Getting in my Jeep after my shift is over I head to Nicole's, I get a little lost on the way but I eventually make it.

Walking up to the house I spot Charles in the window, I hope he'll come up to me without Nicole here. Turning the key I open the door, being greeted by Charles. "You sure are a cute cat. I bet you miss your momma, I know I sure miss her." Looking around the small kitchen I eye a familiar picture on Nicole's fridge, it's the picture I took of Nicole and I at her grandmothers. Looking around further I find a note Nicole left Nedley.

_Thank you sir for watching Charles for me. He eats a can of wet cat food a day and he won't eat it unless it's heated up first. Feel free to hang around the house for as long as you'd like, I know Charles would appreciate it._

_-Nicole_

Putting the note back where it was my phone vibrates.

Message from "Sweetie Pie"  
_I told my mom everything. You are that important to me Waverly._

I smile down at my phone and start typing a reply back, she's suffered long enough.

_Just come home so you can tell me what happened._

She replies almost instantly.

_In that case, I'm headed home now. Xo_

My heart smiled for the first time this week

Charles rubbed against my leg. "You're probably hungry aren't you?"

Scooping a can of wet cat food out into a bowl I placed it in the microwave, taking it out after thirty seconds. I placed it down on the floor and made my way to Nicole's bedroom.

I ran and jumped onto Nicole's bed, burying my face in the pillows and smiling when I smelt Nicole all over them. She should be home in three hours and I'm craving her more than ever. I glance in the mirror in the bathroom, that's not gonna fly.

I turn the shower on before stripping of clothing. When I'm about to step in I hear meowing and laugh when I see Charles sitting on the counter watching me. Odd cat. Now I know why Nicole smells so good, her body wash smells like it was crafted by mystical unicorns. Before I get out I managed to shave my legs, she'll appreciate that.

After rubbing some lotion into my skin I look for something to wear, something some what sexy.

After searching for what felt like hours, but was really only thirty minutes I find a short, silk, white robe. I do a mental fist pump to the air, with this robe and my pink, lace bra and panties Nicole will be drooling.

It wouldn't hurt to start a fire, if I can manage to not burn myself this time.

  
After the fire gets going I text Wynonna so she won't worry.

_Hey sis, I'm staying at Nicole's tonight so we can work things out. Love ya._

I would tell Nicole that I'm here, but I want to surprise her and I know she'll come here first to check on Charles.

Wynonna replies a few minutes later.

_Alright have a fun time "working" everything out. ;)_

Before I can giggle to myself, I hear a car door and my stomach churns. She's home.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter wasn’t too boring. The next one will contain a lot more heat, if ya know what I mean. The best sex is makeup sex right?


	22. Makeup sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning- This whole chapter is basically smut.

Nicole's point of view-

 

 

When I get home I see Waverly's Jeep. _I didn't expect her to be here._

Before I can call out for Waverly she's running towards me. Sticking my arms out I get ready to hug her, but am shocked when she jumps into them. Stepping back a few feet I catch my balance, Waverly has her legs locked in place around my back. Her arms wrapped around my neck.

"I've missed you Officer Haught." She says before locking lips with me.

I pull back gasping, my heart still racing. "You don't say. Is that my robe? It looks amazing on you. I'm so sorry about—"

She kisses me again, cutting me off. "We can do apologies later."

_I’m real glad I came home today._

Pushing her up I move my hands to her ass, each hand under one ass cheek. Waverly tilts her head back and I start laying heated kisses on her neck as I walk us over to a wall. Pushing Waverly up against the wall earned a gasp from her, our crashing lips interrupting it. I pulled on her ass cheeks, her moans getting lost in my mouth.

She pulled apart, both of us gasping for breath, almost as if we cared that we couldn't breath. "Couch." She whispered in a steamy, shaky breath into my ear, sending vibrations all throughout my body. I did as she commanded and walked us over to my couch. The fire adding to the steaminess in the room. I gently set Waverly down and she gives me a push, causing me to fall onto the couch. After I had sat up, Waverly slowly made her way over to me, her hips swaying, the robe riding up her thighs with each stride. She stood between my opened legs now, her cleavage just barley showing through the top part of the silk robe. I ran one hand up the back part of her silky smooth legs, feeling the goosebumps that had just appeared. With my other hand I grabbed onto the string that kept the robe tied up and slowly started pulling on it. The robe slowly opened, unveiling Waverly’s tanned, toned body. She was on top of me now, one knee on each side of me. She shrugged the robe off and my jaw lightly dropped open, earning a grin from her.

She started grinding on me as my hands slid up thighs to her tight ass once again. As she grinded on me the heat grew, I could feel it through my jeans. Her lips found mine again, kissing me twice before lightly pulling on my bottom lip. I lightly moaned before she pulled back. "You're still fully clothed, that's a problem."

"Then unclothe me." I teased.

"Why don't we move this to your bed first, more room to really spread out." She teased, her eyebrows moving up and down. She stood up and took my hand, pulling me along with her. We raced to my bedroom, my hand smacking her ass once on the way there. Waverly got into my room first, already leaning against the bed when I ran in, stopping in front of her, a crazed look on my face. Finding the bottom of my shirt, she pulled me closer to her and began fumbling with the buttons on my red flannel.

"Oh fuck this, I can’t wait." She ripped my shirt open, sending buttons flying before I could comprehend what she did.

"Baby I liked that shirt." I frowned sarcastically.

She kissed me and our tongues intertwined, "I'll make it up to you." She said while getting on the bed underneath the top blanket and crawling into the middle of it.

I walked in front of the bed and kicked my shoes off as quickly as I could, Waverly's eyes watching my every move. Next I turned to the side and unzipped my jeans, bending over slightly and pulling them off. I could feel Waverly staring at my ass and it made me blush.

"Get over here." She breathed, waving her finger at me in a "come here” matter.

I strode over to the foot of the bed and stuck my head into the top blanket and climbed onto the bed, slowly inching up to Waverly. When I was fully under the blanket Waverly giggled.

"What are you doing doing dork."

Reaching Waverly's feet, I picked one up and started tracing light kisses up her leg, feeling her tense up at my unexpected touch. I reached her inner thigh, I left a love bite.

"Oh. oh boy." Her voice shaked.

My body was on top of hers now, careful to not squish her. The heat between our bodies was ridiculous, we really did miss each. I sat up on my knees and Waverly rose up, my finger lightly ran up Waverly's stomach to her back. She leaned into me allowing me to unfasten her bra more easily. After I successfully pulled it off I threw it to the floor, she grinned at me before our lips were locked again. I had instant access into her mouth and I took advantage of it. Our tongues swirled around each other, her hand squeezing my ass at the same time.

"Jesus, I missed you." I breathed.

After leaving her mouth I began kissing her neck semi roughly, her hands in my hair now lightly pulling on it. Reaching her collarbone I left more steamy hot kisses.

"Uhg baby." She moaned.

Now I found myself at her chest, taking one of her perky tits in my mouth, starting lightly I sucked and man did she like that. I gave some love to the other one and continued making my way down. My head vanished underneath the blanket again and I started placing more, wet kisses on the insides of her thighs.

"But—" she breathed, "I can't see your face".

My hand crawled up her, a single finger stopping at her lips. "Shhhh."

I started pulling her underwear down with my teeth. After getting them down a ways I pulled them off with my hand, sticking it out of the blanket and throwing them to the side.

Shocking and teasing her I ran the tip of my finger up and down her slit. _God, she’s so wet I need a pair of swimming goggles._

“If you don’t stop teasing me Nicole.”

I placed a light kiss on her clit. “Oh please tell me what you will do if I don’t stop teasing you, I’d love to hear it.” I joke, underneath the blanket.

This time I run my tongue up her slit, stopping at her clit I run circles around it. Her hands find the back part of my head pushing it down closer to her dripping, wet pussy. _So impatient._

I apply more pressure, keeping my rhythm and introduce two fingers inside of her.

She moans aloud as her hips start thrusting up and down, my fingers start thrusting in and out out of her, slowly gaining speed.

My mouth leaves her clit and I stick my head out of the blankets but continue fingering her. I place kisses on her breasts and move up to her mouth. Using my other hand I tilt her face towards mine and kiss her, slightly choking her with my tongue as she moans into my mouth. It’s such turn on when she moans into my mouth, her moans are high pitched and angelic at the same time. I pull apart and study her face, her eyes rolling up into her head every once and a while. She tries speaking.

“I— I want to ride your face.”

I grin and slide my fingers out of her taking my pointer finger into my mouth and sucking all the juices off. “You taste so sweet.” I say.

She takes my hand, “Let me taste.” And takes my middle finger, running her tongue up it at first, then taking it into her mouth. _So dirty, I love it._

I roll over on my back besides her and we make-out for a few seconds before she’s hovering over me on her knees. She picks up one knee up and places it on the other side of my head. Waverly braces herself on the bed frame and starts grinding against my mouth. Focusing on her clit her breathing starts getting more shallow. I lock my arms around her thighs as her hips start bucking madly.

“Oh shiiiiit Nicole. Fuck fuck fuck.”

She rides my face for a few seconds longer as her body starts to tremble.

“I’m coming.” She moans, adding a high pitched, airy scream onto the end of it, letting me know that she’s done.

She topples over onto the bed, her chest rising and falling in a quick manner.

“Have I, —” She takes a breath, “Ever told you how good you are—“ another breath, “with your tongue.”

I laugh, and rollover on my stomach so I’m facing her. “I think you might’ve mentioned it once or twice.” I perch myself up on my elbow and kiss her, my lips covered in her juices.

She’s the first to pull apart, “Baby.” She laughs, “I still need to catch my breath.”

“I’m that good huh? I joke raising my eyebrows.”

“So freaking good.” She says looking me in the eyes.

After she’s caught her breath she pulls me closer to her and kisses me harder. “Your turn.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day? One being just full of smut? Damn, I rock. But on a serious note, please let me know if I write good smut. Also, leave me any comments on anything, reading them is my favorite part.
> 
> P.s. If you follow my Twitter I post some hints on upcoming chapters every now and then. @ _lifeofcade_


End file.
